


winter wonderland

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and a sweetheart, cute christmas gyuhao, mingyu's mom is there shes important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: minghao can't afford to go home for christmasmingyu helps





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! its not christmas for me yet but i wanted to post this (i plan on posting 2 more one shots if i get to finish them lmao) so merry christmas to all of you who celebrate it!! if u dont, happy holidays <3
> 
> rated teen bc minghao swears once
> 
> title is just a cute christmas song it didnt inspire the fic or anything hehe
> 
> so without further ado, enjoy!!

"Hey, Minghao."

"Hm?"

"Where are you going to spend your Christmas?"

Minghao's expression fell. "Here."

"Why?"

Mingyu had just finished packing his bag for his trip to his grandmother's house, where he would be spending the holidays. His roommate, on the other hand, didn't have anything packed, which prompted the question.

"My family doesn't exactly live nearby." the younger answered, looking distant. "Plane tickets are expensive, I can't afford to go home for the holidays. I'll probably Skype them on the 25th, though. No worries."

"Yes, a lot of worries." Mingyu sat on the edge of the other's bed. "What are you going to eat? Drink? Who are you going to exchange presents with? Won't you feel lonely?"

"It won't be my first Christmas alone. I can eat and drink whatever's in the kitchen. And, about the presents, it's good because I don't have to spend my money on things and people don't have to give me anything because, well, they're not with me. It's a win-win situation. No hassles for both sides."

"No. Nononono." Mingyu shook his head. "This is very wrong and very sad and I can't let this happen." he put his hands on Minghao's shoulders. "You're going to spend Christmas with my family and I."

"You don't have to do this. I'll be fine on my own."

"I'll call my mom and tell her we're having an extra guest."

"Mingyu." the younger shot him a glare. "I'm not a charity case."

"No, you're not. You're my friend, and it's about time you meet my family. Now, go pack some clothes, I'll help you."

He ruffled Minghao's brown locks and got up from the bed. He opened their shared wardrobe and started throwing clothes on the bed for his roommate to choose.

"Hey!" Minghao protested. "Stop! They're going to get wrinkly, you doofus. Besides, how do you know your mom is going to be okay with me tagging along?" he asked, smoothing the fabric of a peach-colored t-shirt.

"I'll call her right now so we can ask her together." Mingyu grabbed his phone and quickly dialed his mother's number. "Hey mom! It's me. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." he hit the speaker button. "I'm with Minghao right now."

_"With who?"_

"My roommate. Minghao, say hi."

"Hi, Mrs. Kim." the younger greeted shyly.

 _"Hello, dear. Now, why am I on speaker and why did you call? You're not cancelling, are_ _you? Mingyu, you promised your grandmother-"_

"I'm not cancelling! I just wanted to ask if Minghao can spend the holidays with us? He can't afford to go home because his family lives in China and I don't want him to be alone."

_"Oh. Of course he can, honey."_

"See?" Mingyu turned to Minghao and whispered. "I told you everything was fine."

 _"Now, Minghao."_ Mingyu's mom continued. _"Are you still there?"_

"Uh, yes. I am."

_"What do you like to eat?"_

"Oh, anything. Regular Christmas food is fine, don't bother changing the menu because of me."

_"If you say so... Now, what would you like to get?"_

"I'm sorry?"

 _"I'm getting you a present. I know it's last minute, but_ someone..." she changed the intonation of her voice and it was clear she was talking about Mingyu. _"... decided to talk to me on the last minute as well. So, what can I get you?"_

"You don't need to get me anything, it's fine. But thanks."

_"Nonsense. Of course I'm getting you a present."_

"Mom", Mingyu intervened. "He's glaring at the phone right now, you really don't need to-"

 _"Hush, Mingyu, I'm talking to the boy."_ in a softer voice, directed at Minghao, she added: _"Are you sure you don't want anything, honey?"_

"Positive." the brunette answered. "But thank you, really. And thanks for letting me stay with you guys for Christmas."

_"Of course, darling! Now, I gotta go, I'm kind of busy organizing the party. Bye, boys, see you both on Saturday!"_

"Bye mom!"

"Bye, Mrs. Kim!"

They ended the call and Mingyu turned to Minghao, smiling. "I told you."

"Yes, you told me, more than once. Let me live." the younger pushed his roommate off the bed, laughing.

"I'm going to make some hot cocoa. Do you want some?"

"Mhhm, sure."

With another ruffling of Minghao's hair, Mingyu left the room, leaving the other boy looking at the ceiling with a fond smile.

His own expression wasn't too different.

-•-

On Saturday, they arrived at Mingyu's grandmother's house. Minghao was a bit nervous over meeting his friend's family, but the hand on the small of his back was surprisingly comforting.

The door opened as soon as they rang the doorbell, revealing a smiling woman wearing a blue sweater. She quickly enveloped Mingyu in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" she cupped his face and squished his cheeks.

"Please, mom, don't say anything about how much I've grown." Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you can grow more." Minghao scoffed, but then he thought that wasn't the best first thing to say in the presence of your friend's mother. "Sorry. That was kind of rude."

"Oooh, are you Minghao?" Mrs. Kim asked. "It's so good to meet you, come in, come in. Let's introduce you to the rest of the family."

Minghao's nervousness worn out as fast as it had settled in. Mingyu's family was very friendly and nice, making him feel comfortable despite having met them only hours before. The younger noticed that Mingyu looked more like his mom than like his dad, and had the same habit of drumming his fingers on any surface as his older cousin. The warm smiles, however, seemed to be a mandatory trait of every member of the Kim family.

It was past midnight, Minghao had already skyped his family in China and they had already eaten when Mrs. Kim announced it was time to open the presents. It was fun watching everyone unwrap the boxes and seeing their different reactions — a little girl frowning at a pair of green socks, Grandma Kim beaming at the sight of a new cardigan. But the true priceless reaction was Mingyu's high-pitched squeal when he opened the box that contained a new pedalboard for his guitar.

Minghao felt someone tap his shoulder lightly. He turned to see it was Mrs. Kim, holding a neatly wrapped box and holding it out for him to take.

"Merry Christmas, Minghao." she smiled. "Go ahead, take it."

"You didn't need to! I'm already spending Christmas with your family, I can't accept-"

"You live with my son, right?" she interrupted him.

"Yes...?"

"So you're familiar with his stubborness."

Minghao chuckled. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Who do you think he got it from?" she placed the present on the boy's lap and put her hands on her hips. "Go on, open it. You can return it if you don't like it, alright? But please accept it." her words were firm but her tone was soft. _Typical mother behaviour._

He umwrapped the gift carefully and opened the box. Inside, there was a baby pink sweater with Kermit The Frog's face on the front and a pair of earbuds.

"Mingyu helped me choose the sweater."

"Thank you! I really like it." Minghao got up from the couch. "I'll go try it on."

He went upstairs toget changed. Mrs. Kim sat on the couch and beckoned her son to come join her.

"It is him?" she asked. "The boy you told me about?"

"Yeah." Mingyu sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

"A little bit, yes." she let out a chuckle. "It's written on your face when you look at him."

"Really? Do you think he knows I like him?"

"Hm, I don't think so. He's oblivious." Mrs. Kim smoothed Mingyu's fringe. "Which is why I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Mom!"

"I'm being serious! You're not a teenager anymore, you're an adult and should act like one. Tell him. Do you want me to hang some mistletoe on the doorframes?"

_"Mom!"_

Moments later, they heard someone cough to call their attention; it was Minghao, wearing his new Kermit sweater.

"It fits." he announced. "I mean, it's one size too big, but I like it. It's very comfortable. Thank you again for the gift, Mrs. Kim."

"Of course, dear. I'll leave you two now, I need to watch the children." she got up from the couch and patted Minghao on the shoulder. "Take care of Mingyu for me, okay?"

"Sure." he said, with a laugh, and proceeded to plop down on the couch. "Hey, Gyu." he poked his friend's arm. "I got you something."

"I got you something as well." Mingyu turned to grab the gift, trying not to focus on how well the pink sweater complimented Minghao's skin color and how endearing he looked with the sweater sleeves going past his wrists. "You can open first."

"No, you open first."

"You're the guest, you open first."

"Okay." Minghao untied the red ribbon holding the wrapping paper together. In his hands was a copy of William Shakespeare's Greatest Written Works — a compilation separated in three thick books that Minghao has been eyeing for a while. "Oh. _Oh_. Oh my god." he smothered Mingyu with a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you. Wow, I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did, silly. You've been in love with those books for months."

"True. But, Gyu, they're a bit pricey. You didn't have to buy it for me, you know."

"I wanted to. You're my friend and you deserve it. Now, I want to open mine, where is it?"

The younger handed him a box. Mingyu threw the wrapping paper away and opened it eagerly. Inside, there was the official Star Wars Enciclopedia, complete with a CD with the soundtrack by John Williams and a small replica of the Millenium Falcon.

"Xu Minghao", he started, looking at the brunette. "You're an awesome friend and I love you. This is the best gift ever. Thank you so much." he hugged Minghao (like they had done before), but instead of just pulling away, he kissed the younger on the cheek. Blushing, but playing it off as a commom thing they did, he took the replica of the Falcon and inspected it. "This is _so_ going on my desk. I love it so much. Thank you, Hao."

"Y-You're welcome."

Mingyu took a deep breath. Minghao hadn't reacted badly to the kiss, that was a good thing, right? If he wanted to confess, it was now or never.

"Hey, Hao."

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk? In, uh, in private?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No! No, everything is fine. I just need to tell you something. But don't worry, nothing's wrong."

"Okay, then."

"We can go upstairs, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Let's go."

They climbed the stairs and entered the guest room, which was currently empty.

"So?" Minghao tilted his head to the side. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Okay. I can do this." Mingyu told himself in a quiet voice. Then, louder, he said: "I like you. As in, I think you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen and your laugh is like the sound of bells ringing and your eyes are so pretty and you're such a kind, caring, amazing person I sometimes can't believe I managed to befriend someone like you. You're gorgeous, inside and out, and I really like you. Wait, I've already said that. I'm rambling. Sorry."

Minghao let out a quiet, breathy laugh. "You're so cute. I really like you as well."

"Wait. For real?"

"Yes, silly." he came closer and took Mingyu's hands in both of his own. "I could go on and on about how imperfectly perfect you are, how your smile is unique and adorable, how talented, smart, beautiful, soft, kind you are. I'm so happy I met you, and I like you very much." his left hand came to rest on Mingyu's cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening." the taller whispered, his smile never leaving his face.

"Me neither." Minghao smiled. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. Has that little mole on the tip of your nose always been there?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mingyu tried to look at said mole, going crossy-eyed in the process, which elicited a giggle from Minghao.

"Hm. I guess I was never this close to you, so I never noticed." the brown haired boy leaned in to press a quick kiss the taller's nose. "It's cute."

Mingyu blushed. "You're cuter." he held Minghao's waist. "Hey, Hao, can I... can I kiss you?"

Minghao just nodded before their lips touched. It was sweet and gentle, on their own pace. Minghao's hands moved to rest on Mingyu's nape. They only pulled back because oxygen was a thing humans needed to function.

Mingyu started peppering kisses all over Minghao's face, making him giggle again. "You giggle. It's adorable."

"Shut up." Minghao hit the other's chest. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Oh, _shit_."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to give your mom the present I got her."

Mingyu laughed. "It's fine. Let's go back and you can give it to her." he kissed Minghao's cheek again.

They went back downstairs hand in hand, and stayed like that when they approached Mrs. Kim so Minghao could give her the gift. She eyed her joined hands and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Hey", Minghao greeted. "I got this for you." he handed her the small bag.

She opened it, revealing a book on astronomy.

"Mingyu told me you liked astronomy, so..."

She hugged him tight. "You didn't have to, honey, but thank you. I loved it."

"It's a thank you gift. For having me here and treating me well."

"You're more than welcome. Come back whenever you want. And... congratulations, you two."

Both boys turned red.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm old, not blind. I'm glad you figured things out."

_"Mom!"_

-•-

"Hey, Minghao."

"Hm?"

"Where are you going to spend your Christmas this year?"

Minghao's face lit up. He pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "I don't know. Does your mom miss me?"

"Of course she does, she likes you more than she likes me."

"Then I guess we can pay her a visit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy so that was it im very passionate abt gyu's tiny nose mole if u couldnt tell
> 
> completely unrelated but mingyu is a star wars nerd and minghao is a doctor who nerd. fight me on this (wonwoo is a cosmos nerd)
> 
> fun fact most of the gifts i mentioned on the fic is stuff i'd like to get for christmas - the pedalboard and the shakespeare collection (okay maybe star wars memorabilia as well)
> 
> if ur wondering what hao's kermit sweater looks like: https://mobile.twitter.com/favhao/status/942092787125837825?ref_src=twcamp%5Eshare%7Ctwsrc%5Eios%7Ctwgr%5Eother
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated!! thanks for reading ✨✨


End file.
